The Butterfly Vanished in November, Part 2
is the eleventh episode of the Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru (Anime) series. Summary The next morning Tsutsumi Minami has a dream about herself, Hitoe Madoka & her missing friend Nishizawa Futaba and how they got her a surprise birthday cake. She then tells Sakurako Kujō the place that Hitoe mostly likely went to. A cabin in the middle of the woods where they would always go to, to get away from the world and spend most of their time. Sakurako, Shōtarou Tatewaki, Itsuki Isozaki, Tsutsumi Minami & Hector all head to the cabin. Upon arriving Sakurako has Hector go look for bones, while they go to the cabin and find the Lethe Diana butterfly covering a bed with Hitoe in it, thinking the worse they find a dead dog and that they were attracted to the dog and not Hitoe who is still alive but unconscious. Minami voices her concern to Hitoe even with their past differences. Outside Hector soon starts to dig at a base of a nearby cherry tree, there they soon come across the bones of Nishizawa Futaba. Sakurako then suspects and questions both Hitoe and Minami on who would of killed Futaba. Minami goes on to explain that they all found the cabin together and they would always go there to spend time together. She then goes on to explain that Futaba was suicidal and that they were going to a better place and that Hitoe agreed with her. She knew they were serious when Futaba brought a rope. Minami leaves not wanting to commit suicide leaving Hitoe and Futaba. She soon goes back to check on them, but find Futaba hanging in a tree with Hitoe on the ground crying. They both take her corpse and bury her under the same tree. Sakurako finding the rest of the bones, soon sees that her neck was broken, meaning that she would of not sustained the break if she hung herself willingly and that she was hung against her will. She also states that she was hanging with her feet not touching the ground furthering the belief that she did not do it by herself. Sakurako continues to question Hitoe and she soon breaks down saying how it was Minami's fault for bringing her around and that she was bringing them down because she was depressed and that she did it so she wouldn't be killed. She said that Futaba threatened her and that she would kill Hitoe then kill herself and Hitoe having a change of heart and not wanting to die, killed Futaba and made it look like a suicide in order to save herself, as she grows angry Itsuki embraces Hitoe saying sorry for not being able to see the signs and not helping them all when they most needed it. Sakurako then discovers that the sphenoid bone from Futaba's skull is missing, connecting her earlier suspicion that this was done by Hanabusa the Sphenoid Killer that her uncle was investigating but was unable to catch. This soon causes Minami to go on the defensive saying that Hanabusa is an angel and that he wanted her to become his "butterfly" to ascend to a higher place, carving an image of a butterfly in her back to signify this change, but for some reason he chose to go to Hitoe and leave Minami. Sakurako goes on to say that they have all been duped and Hanbusa did not truly love Minami but only used her loneliness and lack of self esteem to shape her to do his dirty work without lifting a finger himself. This causes Minami to become furious, she picks up a nearby tool and stab Sakurako, but luckily is saved by instinct by Shotarou who takes the blow in her place. Sakurako has a flashback of Soutarou and saying that she doesn't want Shotarou to die. A news reporter then goes on to explain that other bones were found and that students were in custody for them. It shows Itsuki escorting Minami into a building presumably a police station and Minami in a hospital drawing a butterfly. It then cuts to Sakurako visiting Shotarou in the hospital who is recovering bringing him his favorite pudding. She then goes on to tell him that the serial killer Hanabusa is back and that he is dangerous and he should no longer contact or visit her for the sake of his own safety. He then yells at her questioning her that the reason she does not call him by name is because she does not want to become attached and she does not want to see him die. She leaves and outside in the snow says "Goodbye Shotarou". Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 11 - 05.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 11 - 16.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 11 - 20.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 11 - 26.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 11 - 22.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 11 - 29.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Anime